


Family tree

by Michaela97



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for assasin's creed brotherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela97/pseuds/Michaela97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Shaun. Do it for me?" Desmond pleaded fluttering his eyelashes and smiling that smile, that smile that he knows I can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for brotherhood. Takes place around the same time as brotherhood, except Lucy is already discovered.  
> This is the first story I've ever written so I'd appreciate some constructive criticism. Tags will be updated as more apply. minor adjustments made 7/1

Shaun's POV

I knew this was a bad idea. I told him so, but no "I'm Desmond Miles and I know best with my bloody irresistible smile." Damn it, how can you stay mad at that face. Right, concentrate, Desmond does it all the time so it can't be that hard? I thought as the darkness around me faded into the memory of an ancestor.


	2. Drunken love

General POV

"Desmond, what the hell were you thinking?" Yelled Rebecca.  
"I di-" started Desmond, grimacing at the noise.  
"Damn right you didn't think!" She interrupted, shouting louder after seeing Desmond's reaction to it.  
"Look, I've said I'm sorry. I thought he might want to have some fun, get that stick out his ass. And also, must you keep shouting?" Pleaded Desmond, now clutching his throbbing head.  
"Hmm, let me think..." Rebecca said as she pretended to consider it. "You get drunk; try and get Shaun drunk; 'convince' him to get into the animus; and now you're complaining about being hung over?! Yes I must keep shouting! Do you know how much danger Shaun could be in right now?"  
Desmond hung his head in shame, muttered a quick "no Rebecca, sorry Rebecca" and shuffled into the kitchen area to find some painkillers

Desmond's POV  
I honestly didn't mean for Shaun to end up in the animus. I only wanted to get him a bit tipsy to loosen his tongue, because there's something up with that guy. He's got a little crush on Rebecca, I know that for certain, I could always tell who someone liked. And whilst I was only being rude about Shaun to continue the little game, that he started, it hurt me, I wanted to follow up that one rude comment with a thousand nice ones about his hair and his eyes and that accent; God that accent that could send the sanist man insane and the straightest man gay (or at least bi).oh I hope he's alright.  


Suddenly a shout breaks through my 'thoughts' about shaun. "Desmond, get in here. It's locked onto a memory"


	3. Walls and wallpaper

Shaun's POV

'What the. Where the heck am I?' I thought looking around at the plain stone walls and bars .  
Hang on what? Bars! What the hell did I do?  
"Food for the prisoners, signore"  
I heard someone, presumably a serving girl, mutter in Italian. Said serving girl brought over a tray with what looked like a bowl of wallpaper paste.  
"Do not worry, maestro, I have got word of your capture to your assassino." She whispered to me.  
My assassin, if I'm not an assassin then who am I? And what did I do to get arrested?  
"Mi scusi," my words coming out in fluent Italian. "Why have I been arrested?" I asked  
"Maestro da Vinci, the Borgia need no reason to detain you."


	4. The tale of three crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the gap in updates but I've been school in the week, work today and yesterday i had. to go Wales to visit my nephew in hospital

General POV  
"Shaun's related to Leonardo?" Said Desmond in shock. "Actually, thinking about it, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest." He comminuted continued, still staring at the animus screen.  
"I guess decoding runs in his DNA." Adds Rebecca.  
Shaun's POV  
'Great, so I'm stuck in a prison in renaissance Italy by a murderous family that has the whole city wrapped round their little fingers' I thought as the serving girl left.  
Suddenly, a loud clatter drew my attention to the guards. Well, to the guard left standing.  
"Amico mio, can I not leave you alone for in minuto without you getting into trouble?" The guard said to me.  
Wait a minute, that voice, I know that voice. It's um... "Ezio!" I shout out in recognition.  
"Well who were you expecting, sciocco, the king of England?" He said, taking off the stolen helmet. "Now," he continued "let's get you out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone spot the three crimes?


	5. Bedroom; bed; and bedclothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry about the gap in updates but I guess life gets in the way. Just noticed that I missed off the last sentence or so, so it doesn't really stop properly.

Shaun's POV  
I looked round with sleep blurred eyes at the bedroom I was currently in; the bed I was currently led in; and at the bed clothes I was currently wearing. Wait what? Bed? Bed clothes? What the hell did I miss?  
"Leonardo, il mio più caro amico, I was beginning to worry that this bastardo Borgia animali had harmed you. I saw no obvious sign of such but then, I am no physician. I could send for one if you wish, I have the mo-" rambled Ezio in a rush as if trying to get everything out before I've even had chance to wipe the sleep from my eyes.  
"Dio mio, Ezio, take a breath, I've barely woken up and you're talking faster than a horse with a burning tail." I interrupt, head spinning from the speed of the conversation.  
"Mi dispiace, I was first excited to see you awake, I was worrying about you after your ordeal, you've been out for about 14 hours."  
14 hours?! I've been asleep for 14 hours, Desmond and Rebecca must be tearing there hair out with worry. Hang on, if I've been asleep for 14 hours then  
"Ezio, what time of day is it?" I ask  
"About midday, why?"  
"And what time was it when you rescued me?"  
"About ten hours ago, amico mio."  
"So, how did we get here?"  
"I carried you, it was no trouble you weigh little more than a child. And before you ask, yes, I did change your clothes, I thought you might be more comfortable."

Desmond's POV  
"Thank God Ezio turned up when he did, I can't imagine Shaun lasting very long in there." I said in relief.  
"Yeah, knight in shining armour coming to save his damsel in distress." Said Rebecca laughing at the sight of Shaun (well Leonardo, but you know what I mean.)  
"Did you know that there were rumours surrounding Leonardo's sexuality?" I spouted off the fact that I remember Shaun saying at some point. "What?" I ask as Rebecca stares at me in shock.  
"Nothing, just that sounds like something that Shaun would say. Along with the fact that scientists have discovered a possible gay gene. Actually that would explain things if being gay was genetic." She said after she recovered from the shock of me actually remembering something.  
"Huh, are you saying that Shaun's... Huh, oh my God, is Ezio undressing him?!?

Ezio POV  
Leonardo's never freaked out about me seeing him in various states of undress before now. He's seen me in similar states before now, God knows he's probably saved my life before now. I've stiched him up too, at his instruction, and he never once flinched: not at my gaze on his semi-bare body; or my callused hands against his pale skin; not even at the needle that I wield to seal his wounds. I wonder why now, of all the times, why blush and stammer and the mere mention of me dressing him. Or maybe it was that of me carrying him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonobvious translations  
> il mio più caro amico: my dearest friend  
> I have an end point in sight but the road to it is a bit hazzy so if anyone has any ideas then please don't hesitate to comment with an idea.  
> Cheers  
> M.


	6. Is that a dagger in your pocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to apologise to anyone who read chapter six before 24/01 as I hadn't reread it for errors, however I do not believe that they greatly affected the story

Shaun's POV  
"Mmm. Oh yeah, that's it. Right there. Ah D-De-Des, I-I'm I'm g-gon-na"  
I awoke with a gasp, looking around the sleep-blurred room trying to remember the details of the past few days. I turned my head to the left to see a man standing in the doorway holding what looked to be my clothes, and as he approached saying something about my face looking better than yesterday, I remember every last detail from getting drunk with Desmond and getting in the animus; to getting recused, carried and undressed by Ezio.  
"Buongiorno Leonardo, nice dream?" asked Ezio as the world came into focus.  
I looked up in both shock and horror, did I say anything out loud?!  
"I uh Ezio, I uh." I stuttered flushing as red as my hat.  
"No dispiace, it was impolite of me draw attention to it but its rather demanding to be noticed." It was as this point that I realised that I hadn't been speaking aloud in my dream, but that my body's reaction to such dream had yet to diminish.  
"Oh, um, si, I." I stutter unable to look him in the eye.  
"Amico mio, you need not explain your dream to me. I'm sure whomever you were dreaming about would be delighted to have you, and that he'd be the happiest man in all of Italia." He replied with a hint of possibly bitterness in his voice. No that's not bitterness, it sounds more like jealousy, but why would Ezio want Leonardo, I thought he was a ladies man.  
"Ezio, you sound almost jealous that the thought of a man other than yourself could have such an affect on my person." I said gesturing to said affect.  
'So it was jealousy' I thought to myself as the blood drains from Ezio's face whilst he stammers some nonsense about me (Leonardo) being allowed to dream about whomever I (he, us?) wish. I wasn't listening at this point, I had a plan that I knew Leonardo (the real him) would approve of.  
"Ezio, I was not dreaming of another man." Technically a lie but then again Ezio is Leonardo's Desmond. "And before you ask, I was most certainly not dreaming of a woman. I was, in fact, dreaming about you." I finish almost nose to nose with him having been moving forward as I spoke.  
"Me?"  
"Si, Ezio, tu. Sempre e per sempre (always and forever)" I say leaning towards him as he does the same.  
"Leo, I" I hush him with my mouth on his.  
"Leonardo de Vinci." I hear shouted as the front door is knocked down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Good morning guongiorno  
> Forever and always. Sempre e per sempre


	7. Meanwhile in reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the same time as chapter 6.

General pov  
"We can't watch a memory while Shaun's living it can we?"  
Asked Desmond  
"Of course we can. It's simple just press this button do a bit of password entering and voilà, hey presto and bob's your uncle, we're in." Replied Rebecca showing Desmond the screen.  
"That's all well and good, Rebecca, but I meant should we rather than could we. It seems a bit like an invasion of privacy for both Shaun and Leonardo." Desmond said looking at the screen despite his reservations at doing so.  
"Sure we can, we've watched you as Ezio hundreds of times this is no different. Besides, Leonardo looks like he's having a really good dream and maybe Shaun will slip out a name, lord knows someone's got on his radar, or should I say gaydar?" She stated sniggering at her own joke.  
'Well it would be good to know who's got Shaun all riled up, hell I might ev-." Desmond's thoughts were interrupted by a low moan from the screen.  
"Mmm. Oh yeah, that's it. Right there. Ah D-De-Des, I-I'm I'm g-gon-na"  
Rebecca shoots round starring accusingly at Desmond "were you two, you know, doing it?" She questioned "how long's this been going on? Who started it? Is this why nothing happened between you and Lucy?"  
"Woah, Bex, chill and let me actually answer you." Desmond practically has to shout at her to make her stop her questions that had now turned to such topics as who tops. Through the shock of both the crudeness of her latest questions and the mention of him and Lucy (whom had not been mentioned, even in passing, since the incident. "Shaun and I are not 'doing it' thus making all your following questions invalid." Desmond answers "I told you it was a bad idea to watch." He mutters half to himself.  
They watch the rest of the memory in relative silence with just the odd 'I told you so' coming from Desmond as they watch Leonardo and Ezio start to kiss in a way that had to have been illegal (at least then) and if Rebecca notices Desmond readjust himself in his trousers, she never says anything.  
"Signor da Vinci" a voice on the screen shouts from behind said man's door. The screen goes black and a loud gasp of 'dio mio' makes the audience of two spin round fast enough to cause whip lash.


	8. Return to reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may some bits that some people find offensive however I think that they're things that the character would say.

Shaun's POV  
I awoke to see two figures standing beside me. They're people I know, I think, mind you they could be the Queen of England and her pet corgis for all I could tell without my glasses on. Wait, my glasses, Leonardo doesn't wear glasses, which must mean.  
"I'm back!" I shout out loud in joy.  
"Found the escape hatch then?" Replies Desmond, formerly the Queen of England, as Rebecca, the pet corgis, hands me my glasses.  
"Yes, I did, no help from you. You didn't even think to tell me how to get out before you shoved me in the animus" I say in frustration.  
"That is so not how it happened!" Desmond says continuing on to describe the events previous to my going in the animus causing me to remember them in vivid detail.

*flashback to before Shaun enters the animus*  
General POV

"I need a beer" declared Desmond clearing his throat.  
"Me too. Grab me one, Des." Said Rebecca wiping tears from her eyes.  
"Me three." Adding Shaun, replacing his glasses to their rightful place, upon his nose.  
"What?" Questioned Desmond and Rebecca simultaneously.  
"I said," rolling his eyes at their reaction "'me three' as in I'd like a beer too please, if it's not too much to ask." He finished, muttering 'bloody yanks' under his breath.  
"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Shaun?" Asked Desmond backing away whilst Rebecca pressed her hand to Shaun's forehead to mock taking his temperature.  
"Who knows, I could be a templar spy. God knows we can't tell the difference between them and us!" Shaun stated bitterly, getting riled up.  
"Shaun, are you sure you're OK? Because its alright if you're not, you know." Says Rebecca in comforting tone  
"Of course I know that, mother," he snaps "I'm not a child, and right now I'd just like to get so drunk that I barely remember my own name let alone Lucy's, ok?"  
"Sir, yes, sir" Desmond replies sarcastically, mock saluting.

*end of flashback*  
Shaun's POV

"See, totally voluntary, you asked me to get you drunk." Says Desmond looking smug  
"I never said that you made me drink, I'm saying that you took advantage of my drunken vulnerability and shoved me inside the animus." I countered glaring as much as is possible with a thumping post animus headache, God I hope you can't get bleeding effects from just one trip.

*return to flashback*  
Shaun's POV

"Uh, boys don't you maybe think  you've had enough to drink." Asked Rebecca who was still fairly sober, looking at a half asleep version of me (it was a long day) and a Desmond whom kept struggling to stay upright.  
"We're fine, Becca, just go to bed." Said Desmond confirming Rebecca's previous comment as he never calls her 'Becca'.  
"Alright" She concedes "but don't come crying to me when you do something stupid that you'll regret in the morning."  
"Perfect, now that 'mother' has gone to bed we can have some real fun." Declared Desmond in a slightly drunken giggly manner.  
Real fun? "what's this been then?" I questioned.  
With a reply of "pre-drinks" and a moments rummaging in the fridge Desmond resurfaced with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.  
The night continued with Desmond pouring shots for the two of us, refusing any mention of help with a reply of "Shaun, I used to be a bartender. I've been behind a bar hung over and drunk at the same time with some pretty little red head sucking on my cock, and I still didn't spill a drop." I didn't believe a word of it, whether that was because I know that it's very much impossible to keep your hands steady when there's a hot guy sucking on your cock (and I very much doubt that it's any different with a girl) or perhaps it's the fact that as Desmond finishes his bragging, he spills vodka all over the table.  
"And the award for cleanest drunk bartender goes to, drum roll please, Desmond Miles!" I declare sarcastically whilst pretending to open an envelope.  
"Whatever Shaun, I'd like to see you life a day in my shoes."  
"Yeah, how hard can it be to pour a few pints?"  
"I wasn't talking about my old life, l fe, I'd pay good money to see you survival a day in the animus." Challenged Desmond  
"Well you'd be wasting your money because, even drunk, I'm not stupid enough to risk the bleeding effect." I counter.  
"The bleeding effect won't get you with just one trip." Desmond replies "Come on, Shaun. Do it for me?" Desmond pleaded fluttering his eyelashes and smiling that smile, that smile that he knows I can't resist.  
"Fine, just once though." I give in "but you'd better not let get sent anywhere dangerous" I continue despite knowing that there's very little that he can do regarding where I end up.  
*end of flashback*  
Shaun's POV

I come back to my senses to see Desmond smiling a similar smile to the one he did that night only this time he has this mischievous glaze over his eyes and I know that I'm never going to hear the end of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has taken so long to post because I had to rewrite half of it after my phone deleted bits.


	9. Turning tables

"So you'd even put yourself in danger for me?" Desmond continues to get closer.  
"Already have sweetpea." I answer, mimicking his steps with my own.  
It's not until we're almost nose to nose with his breath fogging up my glasses that I realise just close Desmond and I have ended up. Seemingly realising this fact at the same time as I do, Desmond takes a step backwards. I, having had enough of the teasing, decide to turn the tables on Desmond and take a step forward. This act of him stepping backwards and me forwards continues until Desmond's hits a wall and I have him cornered.  
"As fun as this 'game' has been, Dessy, I feel it rather rude to tease in a situation like this." I say in the deepest, sexiest voice I can manage.  
"Si-situation? What situation?" he stutters looking startled despite the fact that he could get out if he wanted to (which only conforms my suspicion that he wants this as much as I do.  
"The situation where, for some crazy reason, I'm head over heels in love with you and some part of me has hope that you feel at least partly the same" I answer, well how I try to answer anyway. In reality I get as far as "head over" before I'm interrupted by Desmond which in itself would normally invoke feelings of anger and annoyance. However, considering his method of interruption was to kiss me, I decided to kiss back and save the lecture on American's and their manors (or lack there of) until later.

**Author's Note:**

> The end  
> I'm tempted to do a sequel maybe from Ezio and Leonardo's time. Either way, it's been a pleasure writing this and getting kudos.  
> Hopefully I'll think of something new to write about. If anyone has any ideas over this or sneer different fandoms just let me know.  
> Cheers  
> M.


End file.
